Slug Home Nebula Surrender
This is the event that unlocks the Slug Cruiser. It is meant to be confused with the Slug Fight in Nebula random event as it has the same intro texts and the same kind of fight, leading to the same surrender text. Accepting that surrender, however, yields different results and reveals which event is actually occurring. This means that if you don't get the choice listed below, you merely haven't found this event yet. To unlock the ship, you will need to have either a Slug crew member or Sensors level 2+ at the quest marker. ---- The intro text for this event varies, and could be any of the following: * Your sensors are no match for the Slug's telepathic abilities - a ship you never even saw opens fire from astern! * The Slug vessel you encounter here has obviously made a big score and is looking to test its new armaments. They picked the wrong ship to attack. * A Slug passenger ship hails: "Please, your worthy alien highnessesss, we are unarmed and sseeking asssylum." You approach cautiously, and weapons immediately spring from their hull! * A Slug ship - a rogue, you suspect - approaches, but when he sees you're Federation he thinks better of the sneak attack and fires everything he has. * Direct attacks are not preferred by the Slugs, but of the three you see at this beacon, one has the brass to make a move on your position! ** Fight a Slug ship (default rewards). When the Slug ship surrenders "You have besssted us! Will you accept what is in our storeesss in exchange for our livess?" # Let them live. #* "Take thisss newly developed weapon we're transporting... They're not going to be happy we gave it up, that isss for ssure..." #*# Accept the prototype weapon. #*#* This odd beam weapon does no damage to ships but instead greatly hurts the crew! Diabolical! #*#** You receive the Anti-Bio Beam weapon. #*# We don't want the weapon, we want information. #*#* You ask where they were delivering the weapon. "By telling you we will probably die jussst as like as not... Oh well." They give you the coordinates of the a prototype cruiser's mobile construction platform. #*#** A quest marker is added to your map. # We will not accept surrender! #* Continue the fight. Quest Marker You arrive to discover an impressive cruiser being worked on by a few smaller ships and guarded by an assault ship. The mobile construction platform is slowly slipping into the clouds. You have not yet been noticed. # Charge them before they escape. #* Fight the ship defending the platform. # Try to tail them without being noticed. #* You slip into the nebula undetected but at this rate you are likely to get lost and lose track of them. #*# Fly slowly toward their last known position. #*#* You are advancing slowly when suddenly the assault ship bursts through the clouds. They must have been able to detect you with their telepathy! #*#** Fight the ship defending the platform. #*# Wait and hope the escort leaves. #*#* You wait for a time before attempting to advance toward the platform. However, after some frantic searching you can't tell if they left or you simply miscalculated your trajectory... You give up the search and prepare to leave. #*#**Nothing happens. #*# #*#* You try to stay just far enough away that they won't detect your life signatures without actively searching for you. After a time, your Slug tells you the ship with a larger crew has jumped away. He guides the helm toward the platform... #*#**''The only ship left near the cruiser is an interceptor. This should be easy!'' #*#*** Fight the interceptor. #*# #*#* You overclock your sensors, trying to get them to function in the clouds. They work just enough to let you keep tabs on their general position. After a time, the assault ship and most of the escort jumps away from the platform. You take the opportunity and move in to attack. #*#**''The only ship left near the cruiser is an interceptor. This should be easy!'' #*#*** Fight the interceptor. Fight the ship defending the platform This ship is stronger than the interceptor. * ** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. * ** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. Fight the interceptor This ship will try to escape right away. * * ** Nothing happens. * ** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources, the Slug Repair Gel augmentation, and you unlock the Slug Cruiser. * ** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources, the Slug Repair Gel augmentation, and you unlock the Slug Cruiser. Trivia This event is called "NEBULA_SLUG_FIGHT_UNLOCK" in the datafiles. This event always occurs once in the Slug Home Nebula, but the Slug Fight in Nebula event can occur multiple times, as well as other events involving Slug fights with similar surrenders. This may give the impression that this event is elusive or luck dependent, where it really is just a matter of finding the right beacon. If you get the quest late in the sector, and it is transferred to the next sector, there is a chance that the quest location is not in a nebula on the sector map, despite being in one when you jump at the quest beacon. Click "expand" below to see a screenshot of this. Code Trivia This event is called NEBULA_SLUG_FIGHT_UNLOCK in the data.dat file: NEBULA_SLUG_FIGHT_UNLOCK" unique="true"> NEBULA_SLUG_FIGHT"/> JELLY_UNLOCK1" hostile="true"/> It loads the normal introduction text, NEBULA_SLUG_FIGHT, and loads a ship that has the blueprint as the other ships, but it loads a special event when it surrenders: SLUG_UNLOCK_SURRENDER"/> It is only listed once in the sector specifications: Slug Home Nebula ... ... sic Category:Ship Unlocking Events